I'm Sorry
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: When Kagome is holding the now complete Shikon no Tama, she accidently makes a wish, it comes true and the jewel disappears! What will Inuyasha do if he finds out? Read to find out more... InuxKag pairing. First Inuyasha fic, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry

Chapter One

Kagome looked in her hands and looked at the now complete Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo had finally destroyed Naraku and had completed the jewel. Kagome sighed, still looking at the jewel. She was sitting on the well, waiting for Inuyasha and her friends to find her. She just got back from her time about 5 mintues ago. Kagome sighed once again as she looked up into the sky, now thinking of Inuyasha. She had always loved that inu-hanyou ever since she first met him. Kagome was now in deep thought, completely forgetting about the Shikon no Tama in her hands, all she could think about was Inuyasha. ''I wish I could be with him forever, but...he is still in love with Kikyo...If I was a hanyou like him, then maybe I could be with him forever..." she said quietly. Just then, the Shikon no Tama in her palm began to glow. Kagome looked down at the jewel. 'Whats happening?' she thought. The jewel began to glow brighter and Kagome was suddenly lifted into the air, just about 2 feet from the ground. Kagome's raven hair grew slightly longer. Kagome looked down at her hands as claws began to grow from her finger tips. She closed her chocolate brown eyes then reopened again as they turned the same color as Inuyasha's eyes. She blinked as two black puppy dog ears appeared on her head, her normal ears disappeared, and two fangs grew inside her mouth. Kagome then landed softly on the ground with a slight thud. She looked in her hands as the Shikon no Tama suddenly disappeared. Kagome gasped as she looked at her hands to find that she now had claws. She also noticed that her hair was longer than before. She put her hands over to her mouth only to find out she now had fangs. Lastly, she put her hands on her head and felt two fluffy doggy ears. 'Whats happened to me!' she thought. "The Shikon no Tama! Its gone!" she said quietly. She gasped as she realised something. 'This must've happened when I made that wish...when I was holding the Shikon no Tama while I made the wish!' Kagome thought. "Oh no, Inuyasha is going to kill me if he finds out! He spent months trying to complete the jewel so he could become full youkai!" Kagome exclaimed as tears filled her eyes. "This is all my fault! I have to leave, I can never face Inuyasha again..." she said quietly as tears streamed down her cheeks. She whiped away her tears as she grabbed her backpack and jumped into the well...

Inuyasha was running through the forest towards the well. He picked up Kagome's scent a few minutes ago so he went to see if she was still at the well. Once he got there, he saw no one there. "Kagome!" he called out, hoping she was around here somewhere. "KAGOME!" he called again. "Damn, shes not here" he said. 'She probably went off looking for me or something' he thought as he ran off away from the well to look for Kagome.

Kagome jumped out of the well with no problem, since she was a hanyou like Inuyasha now. She looked around then walked towards her home. She quickly poked her head inside the door to see if anyone was there. She didn't want her family to know about what happened yet, so she decided to keep it a secret for a while. She slid inside through the door quietly and looked around. Luckily, no one was home so she quickly ran up to her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to a mirror and looked at herself and began to cry. 'Why did this have to happen...' she thought sadly. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She quickly put a hat on to cover her ears just incase her Mother, Sota or her Grandfather would come into her room and see her. She also put sunglasses over her eyes to hide the eyes so no one could see they were a different color now. Kagome then sighed and lied down onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

So, what did you think? I know its short, sorry. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I don't know what everyone else thinks, but I think this chappie svcked, I am only 12 after all lol, so you should expect my stories to be kinda bad. Please R&R! It makes me very happy when someone reviews! Please try not to flame though, this is my first Inuyasha fic and I've only seen about 40 Inuyasha episodes, even though I did read about what happens in future episodes and in the movies when I searched on google. I will update the story tomorrow, I promise! Anyway, bye for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Inuyasha was still looking for Kagome. "Where the heck is she!" he exclaimed. As he was running, he spotted Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara and walked over to them. "Oi! Have any of you seen Kagome lately?" Inuyasha asked, hoping they will say yes.

"No, we thought she was with you" Sango said.

"Hmm, are you sure she still isn't in her time?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure, I could smell her scent coming from the well but when I got there, she wasn't there" Inuyasha explained.

"Maybe she had to go back home for something!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe" Miroku added. Sango nodded and Kirara mewed.

"I'll go get her then" Inuyasha said, but before he could leave Miroku stopped him.

"Wait Inuyasha, its pretty late and Kagome is probably asleep by now" Miroku pointed out.

"He has a point, maybe you should go get her in the morning Inuyasha" Sango said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and frowned. "Fine, I'll get her tomorrow then" Inuyasha replied.

The next morning, Kagome woke up then sat up and yawned slightly. "I should tell mom about what happened.. I'd probably feel a bit better" Kagome said softly. She then stood up and walked out of her room quietly, still wearing the hat and sunglasses. She walked towards the kitchen to see her mom making breakfast in the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi spotted Kagome and smiled.

"Good morning dear" Mrs. Higurashi said with a big smile on her face. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Good morning. I got back last night" Kagome replied. She sighed and walked over to her mother with her hands behind her back so her mom didn't see her claws. "Mom, theres something I have to tell you..." Kagome said quietly. Her mom stopped what she was doing and walked over to her daughter.

"What is it Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome sighed as she took off the sunglasses showing her new colored eyes, then she took off the hat to reveal two small black dog ears then she opened her mouth slightly, showing her new fangs then she put her hands in front of her revealing her new claws. Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

"Well, you see, this is what happened...I was holding the Shikon no Tama and I kinda made a wish while I was holding the jewel but I forgot that I was holding the jewel so the wish came true, the jewel disappeared and now I turned into a inu hanyou..." Kagome explained as tears formed in her eyes once again. "And now, I can't go back to the Feudal Era, because once Inuyasha sees me and finds out that the jewel is gone, he will hate me for the rest of his life since he worked so hard to get the jewel so he could become full youkai" Kagome added as a few tears strolled down her cheeks. Her mom then came closer to her and hugged her.

"Just try to explain it to him dear, he might understand" Mrs. Higurashi said as she wiped away her daughters tears. Kagome smiled slightly and put the hat and glasses back on.

"Ok mom" Kagome replied as she quickly hugged her mom. '_He'd probably come to back to my time to try and find me anyway, so I'll have to face him sooner or later..._' Kagome ran over to the well and leaped into the well before anyone could see her.

Theres chapter two done! Yet another evil cliffie... I hope you liked it. I know its short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Also, I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I also have an idea in my head of whats gonna happen during this fic, but its a secret. And there may also be a sequel... And I am VERY sorry for all the typos! There may be some typos in this fic since I type quite fast and sometimes miss keys or press the wrong one. Sorry! Anyway, I will have the next chapter up soon, hopefully.


End file.
